Warner Animation Group
Background In 2013, Warner Bros. relaunched their feature animation division as Warner Animation Group. The first movie to be released was The LEGO Movie, which was a critical and commercial success. 1st Logo (February 7th, 2014- '') Logo: The logo consists on the Warner Bros. Pictures shield turning around to reveal a red shield with a white border. The letters "WAG" (in white too) are inside the shield. The banner, now also white, reads "Warner Animation Group" in black. Using this concept, every movie/short has it's own version of the logo. : 'The LEGO Movie (2014): 'On a black background, a string appears in the center, as a sky blue LEGO background rises up. White LEGO clouds (Like the ones in the normal Warner Bros. Pictures logo) drop down. A string in the center pulls up a LEGO-made WBP shield with the TimeWarner byline in a blue rectangle shape underneath it. Then, the shield turns around to reveal the WAG logo. The clouds are pulled up by the strings, and the background drops down to a black Lego field, and then the shield pulls up to make room for the Village Roadshow Pictures logo variation. : 'The Master (2016): 'Over the short's opening background, the WBP variant from ''The LEGO Movie (without byline) drops down holded by string, it turns around to reveal the WAG logo, which is also the variant from The LEGO Movie. ''A white LEGO sign drops under the WAG logo, also holded by strings, which reads "Presents" in red. The logo appears several times through the short, getting progressively more and more destroyed. : 'Storks (2016): ''' A shinnier version of the WBP logo on a white background turns around to reveal the WAG logo. The logo & byline fades-out to make room for the RatPac Entertainment logo variation. : The LEGO Batman Movie (2017): ''The normal WBP logo is tinted dark blue, the shield turns around to reveal the WAG logo, which looks like the Storks version. : ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017): Over a stone background in the fake old film deterioration (to emulate the style of an old Chinese film), the WBP logo parodies the 1979 Shaw Brothers logo, a chinese translation of the company's name is seen bellow in dark teal along with the words "in Warner-Color". Instead of turning around to reveal the WAG shield, the logo cuts to a star background, where several red and white lights float, forming the WAG logo, the chinese translation is once again seen bellow, this time in red, along with a parody of the Cinema-Scope logo, which reads "in LEGO-Scope". The logo cuts to the RatPac logo variant. Variants: * In late 2016, beginning with the SDCC trailer for TLBM, the WAG text changed from lowercase to uppercase, the two versions where used in tandem during trailers for both Storks ''and ''TLBM.'' *In a couple TV spots for ''TLM, the WBP portion is used but it is still. **In some TV spots, it is shared with the Village Roadshow Pictures logo variation at the right. *In the first TV spot for Storks, one of the babies from the movie (the main baby girl) is at the right, next to the logo. Also, the WBP shield shines and turns to this logo and the byline is in gray, smaller, and it's placed underneath. *In some TV spots, the Storks version have both shields share space with each other. * In the teaser for TLBM, ''the WBP shield is in black with yellow lettering, upon a black background with yellow smoke. As usual, the shield turns around to reveal the WAG shield in the same colors. *On the SDCC trailer for ''The LEGO Batman Movie, the shields are similiar to the ones from the teaser, but the byline's size changed ("A" and "Company" is smaller and "TimeWarner" is bigger). Also, the WAG shield & the byline turn around to reveal the variation of the DC logo. **On the final trailer, it's the same variant, but the turning is faster. *On the first TV spot for TLBM, the WBP shield is at the left, the WAG shield is at the center and the DC logo is at the right, all on the yellow gradient background from the other trailer's variants, the camera slightly zooms forward. **On many TV spots, it's the same as that variant, but the WBP logo is cut. **One TV spot shows the variant in the screen of Wayne Manor's projection room. * In the teaser for TLNM, ''the shields are in a water background with drones passing by, the WBP sheild is made of LEGO pieces (just like ''The LEGO Movie and The Master variants) in a brown-like color on the outline and on the banner, the back is in red, "WB" is spaced out a bit and the current byline is in the box (just like the variants mentioned before). As usual, the sheild turns into the WAG sheild. It then tilts backwards and the camera pans up to Ninjago City. * In a couple of TV spots, the above-mentioned variant is sped up and it doesn't pan up. * On the SDCC trailer and the :60 TV spot for TLNM, the variants of the logos seen on the film itself is still. FX/SFX: CG Animation. The variant of ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie ''uses cel animation. Music/Sounds: The movie/short's opening theme. ''The Master ''and ''The LEGO Batman Movie ''also feature the film's opening narration. Availability: Seen on the movies and short named above. Scare Factor: None. Category:Family and Animation Category:Time Warner